Trapped Again
by CharlotteRay
Summary: After the whole ordeal, Chucky's mental state's starting to crumble. But it's gotten worse when his youngest daughter, Lottie, is kidnapped by someone who was in ties with Andy. The Rays have only a limited amount of time to get her back before her time runs out. This story follows Trapped.
1. Chapter 1

\- Trapped Again-

* * *

Chucky sat in the corner of his and Tiffany's empty bedroom, face in his hands; cradling his slowly diminishing sanity. He was going to lose it. He know he was. The dreams, the visions, the voice , they won't stop. They keep racking his brain, leaving him with sleepless nights and excruciatingly painful migraines. Nothing like this had ever happened to him, well not as 'extreme' as this. Sure he had the occasional nightmare, but now everything's just out of control.

" Just calm down Chucky." he said to himself. " Just relax and everything will go away." he let out a sigh as his hands hit the floor, having them land at his sides. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. But couldn't keep them open for a even just a moment for the disturbing images still play in his head.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Chucky's gaze turned to the now slowly opening door, but he didn't move from his spot. He just sat there as the form of his wife appeared before him. She had a look of worry spread across her face her emerald green eyes roamed the nervous wreck that is her husband. She inched towards him, hesitantly reaching for him.

Chucky soon found her sitting next to him, her hand resting upon the thigh of his pajama pants. " Are you alright?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

" You've been sitting in here for the past five hours. I thought you got drunk and passed out or something." She laid her head on his shoulder. The red head leaned into the small embrace, intertwining their fingers. " No it's..." he used his free hand to rub at his right temple ,which throbbed the most. " It's just migraines, that's all."

" Are you sure?" she asked, unconvinced. He looked a mess. His skin, extremely pale. Rings around his eyes, she can tell he hasn't been getting any sleep. If he would just tell her what was the matter, maybe she could help. But no, he has to play the macho tough guy. He's been playing that act since they were in their teens. Never liked to show his emotions, he only kept them bottled up. She told him sooner or later he's going to explode from keeping everything in all of the time, but he would just smirk, roll his eyes, and kiss her cheek saying he's going to be alright.

But now...he's not alright. Chucky watched as his wife left the room for a moment and then return with an icepack, a glass of water, and pain killers. Chucky shook his head as she offered him pain killers. Pain killers don't work their magic anymore. It doesn't get rid of the pain, they just dull the pain for a few minutes and the throbbing would return five minutes later. But he did let Tiffany rest the ice pack on the side of his head. The cold ness stopped the pain and the red head was thankful for that.

He closed his eyes for what seemed like a few minutes until he started to hear the voice again.

_Hello Charles. Missed me?_

' Get out of my head' he thought aloud. Tiffany soon adopted an expression of confusion. Is Chucky talking to himself?

_Well I missed you. Remember I will get my revenge whether I am dead or not. I have ties to many people. Soon everyone you love will all be dead._

"...leave me ALONE!" he started to growl. Tiffany was soon slightly frightened. Is he alright? He's still talking to himself. The thoughts in her head were running through out it at top speed. She laid her hands on both sides of his face, dropping the ice pack in the process. This caused the pain to come back, but now three times fold. Clutching his head, Chucky groans in pain as he gets on his knees and laying his head on the wooden floor. His eyes swelling up with hot tears now dripping on to the floor.

" It won't go away." he whispered as he sat back up, leaning against the wall. " What won't go away?" Tiffany asked.

" The voice." Tiffany stared at him in slight confusion. " What voice? That's not specific enough." she said.

Chucky looked up at her, tears still streaming down his face. "...A-andy...Barclay."

* * *

Glen sat on his bed with his arms resting at his hands. Staring back at the ceiling, he sighed. It's been a good year or so after the big fiasco and everyone seemed to have gotten over it, well, almost everyone.

Glen has grown very concerned over his father's well being. Chucky had to endure the most pain after all, but he never gave up. That's what Glen admires most about his father. That he won't rest until he achieves what he wants, but it seems that Chucky is going through some type of mental battle.

" I can see it, " Glen said to Glenda as he sat up in his bed," I can see it in his eyes, in his body language, the way he speaks. Something is wrong with him, Glenda."

Glenda looked up from her Gameboy, " Glen, I think you're looking too much into things. You're acting like Dad's apart of one of your old fan fictions. He's fine."

Glen hopped off of his bed and moved over to Glenda, finding a seat next to her. " Glenda?"

" What?" she asked not looking away from her game.

" When was the last time you have seen dad smile?" he saw that Glenda was about to open her mouth so he stopped her. " Not that smirk he always does or some half a**ed grin. I mean a legit, genuine smile."

Glenda paused her game and looked to the side. Seemingly in thought, trying to come up with something, but nothing came. Glen was right. Their father hasn't smiled not once since everything had happened. Sh*t, she barely ever hears him laugh. " You're right." She finally says, setting the console aside. " He's not **happy** like he used to be."

" Yes, and that's why we need to help him." Glen declared, now determined.

" How?"

Now Glen was stumped. What will they do? How will they do it? Suddenly, he thought of something. " I've got it!"

* * *

Tiffany watched Chucky as he slowly opened his eyes and closed them again and again. Andy Barclay? That's the voice that's been plaguing his mind. Tiffany wrapped her arms around herself. " Are you sure it was Andy?"

" Positive." Chucky answered back. Tiffany moved over a bit until she was sitting across from him. " What did he say?"

" He's getting even whether he's dead or not." He simply said. " He has people and sooner or later everyone that I love is going to die."

" What if it's just your head messing with you?" She whispered, reapplying the once forgotten icepack.

Chucky thought for a bit while the throbbing in his head went down. Tiffany does have a point. What if it's all in his head? He knows his mental stability isn't the best, but is he really that insane? He shook his head.

" Even if it is, there's still a chance that something incredibly sh*tty is going to happen." he got to his feet and grasped Tiffany's hand, pulling her with him.

" Are you** really** sure?"

_Flick_

The lights went out.

_Crash!_

A high pitched scream is heard and Chucky and Tiffany ran out into the hallway. Glen and Glenda were out as well. " Scream came from Lottie's room." Glen said before he dashed down the hall way. The family ran into Lottie's room and to their unfortunate surprise, she wasn't there. All that was there were glass shards scattered across the floor from the broken window and a note taped to the wall next to tape recorder.

Chucky walked to the note, not caring about the broken glass. It read," **PlAy tHe TaPe**"

He pressed the play button on the tape recorder. " **Ray family, for what you've done to Andy Barclay and the many other helpless victims that crossed your path, I am having revenge by taking the one thing you all care about more than killing innocent, defenseless people: You're baby doll Ms. Lottie Ray. I don't know what I'll do with her. I may kill her, torture her, or some other third thing that will traumatize her like how Chucky had traumatized Andy. Or it could all be avoided if you come down to my location and get her. Simple as that. My location is 1428 Maple Drive. Remember that address? I bet you do? Tata...for now. **"

The message ended and only silenced is heard.


	2. Chapter 2

-Trapped Again-

* * *

-Chapter Two-

* * *

Lottie grunted as her head kept hitting the surface of the trunk floor. She was in her room asleep when everything happened. When the glass of the window had broken, she screamed. But it was stopped by a strong fist that collided with her right temple, causing her to fall unconscious.

She woke up in the trunk about few hours later gagged and tied by her wrists and ankles. She tried to get free, but all it did was make the rope embed itself more into her skin causing the skin to turn a bright red color.

The car suddenly came to a stop and Lottie could hear foot steps from outside. The blinding light of the sun attacked her eyes as the trunk door opened. She turned away from the light. When her eyes stopped throbbing, she looked up at her kidnapper. She never did get a good look at her before. But she now can see that the woman has seen better days. The woman looked to be in her late fifties. Her blonde hair was streaked with grey and her face was forever in non expressive fashion.

" Come on now." The woman said as she lifted Lottie up out of the trunk. Her tone was calm and soothing, but the young girl knew better. She had to keep her guard up. The woman carried towards a house.

' This house looks familiar' she said under her breath, though her words were muffled beneath the gag as she thought for a moment. Her eyes widened once she realized where she was. She was at the same place her family was held hostage at months ago. But what happened? She was sure the house was burnt down. She watched the house collapse with her own eyes. Maybe the house was rebuilt. It must've been. She was brought through the door and became overwhelmed with the tone of the room. It was dark and ominous and the air was chilling. Leaving Lottie in a state of intimidation.

She was brought down to the basement.

Then thrown onto the floor. Fortunately, the impact of her face hitting the floor caused the gag to loosen up a which helped Lottie remove it. **Un**fortunately, the impact also created a large abrasion on the right side of her face. She groaned a bit, turning to her left side to at least dull the pain from the right.

The woman towered over her. Her eyes devoid of life, staring back at her with what seemed like a taunting gaze. " I'm sorry sweetie." she cooed " My hands seemed to have slipped."

Lottie kept silent. She wasn't going to talk to this woman. She was taught to stay silent at necessary times, and this is a necessary time. There were so many vulgar comebacks she had running through her head, but she wouldn't-no-she couldn't speak them. If she did, she might get in more trouble than she already was in.

* * *

Chucky stood outside of the house next to the car. One hand in his pocket, the other holding a lit cigarette. He honestly never had the urge to actually start to smoke until now. The migraines, the voices, now the abduction of his youngest daughter. Everything was becoming too much for him and it's taking everything in him to keep himself together. He lifted the cigarette to his lips and inhaled then savored the smoke as he felt it escape his lips as he exhaled. He again lifted the cigarette to his lips...but stop and took the time to look at it.

He shouldn't be smoking this thing. It's going to start bringing back bad memories and he didn't want that. He has enough stress as it is. Stomping the cigarette out, Chucky ran his hands over his face and heavily sighed.

" Are you ready?" Tiffany said as she exited the house with Glen and Glenda following suit. Chucky moved around the car to get in the driver's seat. Tiffany got in the passenger's seat ,and Glen and Glenda got in the back.

" Okay," Tiffany said, clicking her seat belt," Everyone has what they need."

" Yeah." They replied.

" Alright then." Chucky said backing out of the drive way," Let's get going. We've got a long way a head of us."

Later ,after two days, Chucky managed to drive till they were at least five hours away from their destination which is excellence for their circumstances. Chucky could feel himself slipping away. He could feel his foot taking pressure off of the pedal causing the car to stop. He leaned his head on the steering wheel, slowly gripping it till his knuckles were white. Tiffany noticed his uneasiness. She left the car and moved to the driver's side. Opening the door she said, " Get in the passenger's seat. I'm driving and you need to sleep."

Chucky didn't protest. Usually he would have said something against it, like how he could take care of himself. But he couldn't. He could barely keep his head up and his eyes weren't going to keep staying open for long. He switched seats with Tiffany. Now with her driving, he can sleep. But how can he sleep? With so many thoughts running through his head, so many visions. How can he?

He grunted a bit as his head began to throb. " Not now, not now." The migraines, they're coming back. Clutching his head, he tried to calm himself down, believing that would be the way to make the pain go away. He closed his eyes and at least made an attempt at falling asleep...until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to Tiffany, who had a bottle of Advil. She handed it to him plus a bottle of water.

Chucky said a silent 'thanks' before taking the pain killers. Sure they won't last long, but no pain for a good ten minutes or so sounded good to him.

" You think whatever this is is a trap?" she asked without breaking her gaze from the road.

" Obviously." he replied. Chucky looked out the window for a brief moment and sighed.

" Then I hope that when we get there..." Tiffany said pausing for a moment. " I hope we have our sh*t together."

* * *

" Do you know why you're here?" the woman asked her. Lottie just sat there staring at her. As if she didn't know. Of course she knew, but she wasn't going to say it.

She just kept her gaze on the blood stained ground.

" It's because of what your father did to my son."

Lottie looked up instantly. " What?" This was Andy Barclay's mother? Well crap.

" Your father not only killed my son, but traumatized him for many years." She inched towards her. Lottie backed away from her, suddenly fearing for her life.

" What are you going to do to me?" Lottie finally asked. Mrs. Barclay grabbed ahold of her face, bringing tears to the young doll's eyes as she practically felt her jaw crack under the pressure.

" **Get my revenge."**


	3. Chapter 3

-Trapped Again-

* * *

-Chapter Three-

* * *

Lottie sat there in the dark with her head in her hands. She looked to the side at the basement door wondering what she could do to escape. She tugged at the chain around her ankle with all her might, but it wouldn't budge. ' Maybe I could pick the lock.' she thought to herself, trying to find something to use. She couldn't find anything. Oh who was she kidding. What was she going to do if she managed to get out? She couldn't take Mrs. Barclay. She was much too small.

" I'm not like my father." she said under her breath, "not like my mother and I'm certainly not like Glenda." She sighed, lying down on the muck covered floor . The small red head looked up at the cieling then slowly began to drift off to sleep.

About an hour later, Lottie was woken up by a hard kick to the face. Her muffled scream was heard under her hands which were used to try to stop the bleeding. Her eyes swelled up with tears which leaked onto the floor, mixing up with the dirt and grime.

Karen sneered, " Look at you. Ten years old and cries like a little baby. That's what you are? A little baby who cries when her family isn't around?"

Lottie glared at Karen, wiping whatever blood she had left. She looked down at her bloodied hand. She wasn't going to fight back. She couldn't. Though her temper was threatening to skyrocket through the rof, she couldn't. She wouldn't.

She just stared at the floor.

Karen's scowl grew deeper, " Pathetic."

She kept staring at the floor until she looked Karen in the eye and said, " I want to speak to my parents."

* * *

Chucky, Tiffany, and the kids stopped at a nearby motel for some much needed rest. Tiffany and the kids were asleep. Chucky laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. He hasn't been able to sleep since they left to get Lottie. He knows this is a trap. Something's going to go down once they get to that house. And no one is ready for that.

He turned on his side and at least tried to relax.

**BZZZZZZZZZ! **

He jumped at the sound of his phone vibrating. It was from a private number. Chucky hesitated, but eventually answered it, raising the phone to his ear.

" Hello?"

" ...Daddy?"

Chucky nearly dropped his phone once he heard the voice of his youngest daughter.

He stuttered, " L-Lottie?" He turned to Tiffany and shook her awake," Tiff, Tiff wake up!"

" What?" she murmured.

" Lottie's on the phone."

" What!?" She jerked the phone from her husband's hands, " Lottie, sweet face?"

" Mom?"

" Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She hesitated for a while before responding, " Yeah...I-I'm fine."

The two dolls looked at each other before continuing. That sounded rather unconvincing. Tiffany, assuming the worse, started to tear up and handed back the phone before Lottie could hear her cry.

" Lottie, we're coming to get you ,alright?" Chucky said once he had his phone back. " Just...just hang on, okay? Everything's gonna be okay?"

"...O-okay..." he could hear her cry over the phone.

" Hey...**Hey. **Dry those tears." she stopped. " I hate it when a pretty girl cries, especially mine. Now, stop crying. You'll see us in no time. And whoever's responsible for this is going to pay. " He said the very last part under his breath.

There was a brief moment of silence. Chucky heard a muffled voice on the other end. It sounded vaguely familiar.

" Daddy, I have to go. The lady said I could only use the phone for five minutes."

" ...A-Alright." Chucky looked to the side to see Tiffany who had her head in her hands.

" I love you." And before he could respond, the line went dead.

* * *

Author's Note

I'm very sorry the chapter is so short and that I haven't updated in a while. I planned to continue this story and I'M GOING TO FINISH IT GOSH DARNIT!

Most likely in the next chapter, we will get even more insight on Lottie's low self esteem and Chucky's fading sanity. You know, try to get a close look on everyone's relationships with everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

-Trapped Again-

* * *

-Chapter Four-

* * *

Chucky set the phone down onto the nightstand and sighed. He turned to Tiffany ,who was wiping her face free from tears.

" I can't take this anymore, Tiff." he said, " We need to get her back as soon as possible. And if we leave now we may have a chance to get her before anything else happens."

Tiffany didn't take long to respond " Okay, let's go."

They simultaneously got out of bed. Tiffany went to get the kids up while Chucky began putting things in bags. Soon, they were all back in the car, wide awake and ready to go.  
Chucky started the car and pulled out of the motel parking lot, but not before saying, " You mind if I make a quick stop?"  
" A stop? Where?" Glenda asked.

" It's just a person I know who lives near here."  
Tiffany, getting a hint at who her husband was talking about, gave Chucky a worried look. " You think he would be willing to help us, especially after…you know…" Glen and Glenda turned to each other then back at their parents.

" I'm pretty sure he won't." he said letting out an uneasy laugh.

" But it won't hurt to try and also," he took out a pistol, " I'm good with persuasion." Tiffany shook her head smiling, " Always the violent one I see."

" You know it." he said back with a smirk. Putting the gun back in its holder, he drove the next exit.

* * *

The family pulled up to a rather small, but sturdy house.

" You guys stay in the car, I'll handle this." He said as he got out of car. His bright red sneakers made quiet thuds as he hesitantly marched up the steps of the home. He honestly felt like he shouldn't even be here. He thought about turning back and getting his sorry hide back in the car, but as he thought this, visuals of Lottie kept popping up in his head. What's happening to her this very minute? She could be dead for all he knew! That thought made him gain enough courage to knock on the door.

" Coming!" A tiny voice said through the door. The door opened and who came to the door wasn't who Chucky expected.

It was a small child. A little girl to be more precise. She had curly brown hair and eyes. She jumped a bit when she laid her eyes on the doll, but smiled nonetheless. " Hi there!"

Chucky was taken back by her nonchalance. Usually children, excluding his to an extent, would be afraid of him. " U-uh...Does Eddie Caputo live here?" he asked, slightly stuttering. The little girl's eyes lit up when Chucky said that. " Yeah my dad's here!"

" Hey Raf, who's at the d-" Chucky's eyes widened at the sight of Eddie. That explosion kind of did a number on him being that the left side of his face has burns marks on them.

" C-Chucky?"

" Hey..."

" Hi."

Eddie turned to his daughter. " Sweetie, how about you head on inside, alright?"

She smiled, listening to what her father said, she left him and Chucky alone. The moment she left, Eddie's slightly shocked expression changed to one of slight anger and disbelief.

" What the hell are you doing here? Come to finish the job?"

"Eddie, I need you help."

" Heh..." Eddie coughed out before doubling over in laughter. " Hahahahahahahahahaa!"

Chucky stared on while his former best friend laughed hysterically. He grinded his teeth as he felt a migraine come on. " ...Eddie..."

" Haaha...like I would ever help you! Who the f*ck do you think you are?!"

" ...Eddie.." Chucky faced started to turn red and tears began to prick at his eyes.

" What makes you think I woud ever help yo-"

" EDDIE, SOMEONE TOOK MY DAUGHTER!"

Eddie fits of laughter ceased immediately. "...what?"

" My daughter...Lottie...someone took her, and I need your help to get her back." Chucky panted as he looked Eddie straight in the eye.

Eddie seemed to be deep in thought. Chucky's patience started deteriorate as time went by. " Eddie...," he said through grinding teeth, " I know you don't want to help me. I understand that, I don't blame you, but what would you do if YOUR kid was taken and the only person you could ask for help was me?"

" Am I only person that could help you?"

"No."

Eddie began to walk into the house. " But you're the first and only person I thought about." He stopped. Eddie turned to Chucky. " I'll be right back...hold on."

Chucky watched as Eddie walked back inside and closed the door. He turned his head to look at Tiffany through the car windshield. She had a look that asked, 'Did it work?' He gave her a curt nod and winked when he saw her face light up.

" Alright." Chucky faced Eddie. He had on a change of clothes and a nine millimeter in his right hand. " Let's go."

The red head grinned and headed to the car with Eddie behind him.

" Where do I sit?"

" In the back with Glen and Glenda."

" Wow you have more kids? How many do you actually have?"

" Only three."

Chucky glanced back at Eddie's gun. " You're only bringing that?"

" Don't you have a life time supply of weapons in that car that I refuse to believe you can drive?"

"...shut the f*ck up." Chucky replied. Chucky moved to the driver's seat. Eddie let out a quiet chuckle as he made his way to the back seat. Once he sat down, Eddie looked over at blonde doll. " Hey Tiff. Long time no see."

" Eddie you haven't changed a bit."

" Neither have you. I see you're still blonde."

Tiffany gave him a quick, uneasy smile before turning around. As Chucky pulled out of the driveway and drove on.

* * *

Glen laid his head against the car window. Everyone, excluding his father, was asleep. Honestly, he couldn't sleep. Not while his baby sister was gone. During this whole clusterf*ck of events occurred, he's been doing some major thinking. Who could've taken Lottie. He knows it's probably someone close to that Andy Barclay guy. He didn't really know about Barclay because his father refused to tell him about his first years of being a doll. The teen knew his dad did some crazy sh*t back in the day, but...then again...he still does crazy sh*t.

He shifted a bit to get more comfortable. Glenda was laying on his arm. He looked down at her and smiled. ' I'm so glad that she atleast was left alone.' If Glenda was taken as well, Glen wouldn't know what to do. He turned to look out the window and watched the trees and cars pass by in a blur. He felt a slight tickle against his cheek. He rubbed his face and realized that there were tears trailing down his face. He quickly wiped the tears away, hoping his father didn't notice. But he did.

Chucky watched Glen from the corner of his eye frantically wipe away runaway tears that kept coming.

"...You're alright, Glen?"

His son rested his head in his free hand and sniffed, " Yeah...yeah I'm fine. Just fine."

" No you're not."

Glen looked up for a moment before looking back out the window. Chucky continued," All those years I spent raising your a** helped me figure out a few things."

They saw each other in the rear view mirror. Both pairs of eyes shared that red puffiness around them. " Including how to notice my son crying in the back seat."

Glen looked forward for just a few moments before finally making a response. " I just...I just feel so worthless...Dad. I mean, I'm the big brother. Not anyone else, me. I'm supposed to be there to protect my sisters when they need me. But now...I should've been in there with her. I should've been able to stop this from happening. Now she's back in THAT house where god knows what is happening to her right now. She could be dead for all I know!"

Glen noticed Chucky's slight flinch.

" Glen...calm down. It's not anyone's fault. The best thing we can do now is make sure we get to the house before going off the deep end...Charlotte's a strong kid. I'm sure she's fine."

There was a silence until Chucky spoke again. " You know...you're a great big brother." He grinned when he saw a ghost of a smile on Glen's face.

" He sure is." Glen's smile grew even bigger once he heard Glenda's voice suddenly come up. He turned to her, but she went back to sleep.

" There you have it." Chucky smirked while making a turn, " Now quit crying and at least try to get some sleep."

Glen wiped whatever tears he had left from his face, " Okay." He turned back to the window. " Hey Dad?" Glen said.

" Yeah?"

" ...Are you...you know...okay?" Glen began to fidget. Chucky looked as though he was taken by surprise. What is son had asked him seemed like a simple question, but he knew better than that. He was asking about his mental state.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not exactly in the best of shape, but I'm...okay." He answered.

" I know about your migraines. I know about you not sleeping at night...you're not okay."

Chucky gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white Glen noticed, but he continued. " Is it about Andy? You're not fully over it are you? Look, I haven't seen you genuinely happy since it happened and...now this? I-"

" Glen, you don't have to worry about me. I'm okay...**really**...I'm fine. Just go back to sleep."

The look in his father's eyes told Glen to **drop it**. Glen, a little startled by that look, sadly nodded his head and laid it against the car window. Chucky just looked ahead as he drove the car to their destination. He let out a big sigh through his nose. They are so close. About thirty minutes away from the place. He just hopes that once they get there...they won't be too late.

* * *

Lottie sat there with a look of pure dread as Karen walked into the basement. Facing the wall, she kept a stone cold glare. Ignoring the woman who walked towards her with a basket of bread rolls. Over the days, Lottie's psyche has been crumbling and crumbling and crumbling. She's been punched, kicked, insulted, even spat on. Covered in muck and grime, she grinded her teeth and clenched her hands into fists.

"Here" She felt the basket hit her back, but she didn't react. She has never been this angry, this **furious** in all of her life. She's never been this thirsty for blood. She never wanted to cause pain onto a person before.

Karen grew impatient." Are you going to take the food or not."

The ten year old slowly turned her head, managing to make a complete 180. She looked up at the woman and said a simple phrase, " ...Thank you." She was back by the cold tone of child's voice and the full turn of her head brought back memories of a certain red haired doll from the 80's. Karen stood there for a moment. Her voice, the child's, is so deep. The malice in her big blue eyes began to bring Karen back to the past. Karen took a step back as Lottie turned her head back around.

She keeps getting flashbacks of her conviction, her life going down the toilet, her son dying. And as she thought of those things, she began to cry. And as she cried, she grew angry. She clenched her fists, looking down at the ground. Grinding her teeth, she raised her fist and threw it down, making sure it landed on Lottie's head.

" Why do you do this? Why do you make me such a bad person? It didn't have to be this way. Maybe if you're bastard of a father never done what he done, you wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe I wouldn't be doing this. Have you ever thought of that?"

Lottie sat there with her head down, biting her lip as she looked to the side. Karen sneered. " That's what I thought. Your father's nothing but a waste of oxygen. He shouldn't be fit to have more chances at life when he takes pride in people's torment."

" AND WHAT ARE YOU?!" Lottie interrupted. " You're just a bitter, old woman who takes her pent up rage on a defenseless ten year old. And what makes matters worse, you won't admit to yourself how f*cked up this is. Sure my dad's a psychopath that likes to hurt people, but he admits it. And he's not a bad person. He's the best father a girl could ever have."

Karen backed up. She was taken back by the young girl's outburst. Lottie continued, " And you know what?"

" W-what?" Karen stuttered. Now growing afraid of the child two times smaller than her. Those ice cold eyes. though a little darker than that of the good guy, bore into her soul.

With a voice deeper than most children her age, she whispers" ...when the time comes, I'll take great pleasure in ending your live."


	5. Chapter 5

-Trapped Again-

* * *

-Chapter Five-

* * *

Chucky pulled up to the house. That very house. The house that made the hairs on every inch of his body stand on end. He could hear Tiffany's shaking breaths as she stared at the towering building. Trying to comfort her, he reached over, softly grabbing her face; he pressed his lips to hers ever so gently. Hearing her content sigh actually made him feel better.

Tiffany looked up at him with her emerald green eyes, " Do I need to come with you and Eddie?" She asked after Eddie left the car.

" No!" He answered almost immediately. " No...no you stay in here with the kids. I won't let you get hurt."

" But I wo-"

" I'm not going to f*cking take that risk!" Chucky interrupted. He let out a breath that he didn't realizing he was holding. " Look, I want you-no I need you to stay here. I don't need anyone hurting you or the kids. I'm going to go in there...with Eddie...and I'm getting Lottie out. Okay?" He leaned forward so his forehead landed on hers. Tiffany's eyes shifted to the side and to where Eddie was previously seated. " I don't trust him, Chucky. I don't like it."

" I know. I don't either, but..." the red head looked down at his lap. " We're doing this for HER. That's all that matters, right?"

Tiffany nodded.

" Good." Chucky said. He grabbed her hand and let their fingers intertwine. " Now kiss me before I go."

And she did. Their lips moved in synch until they broke apart. " You both f*cking better come out of there alive. Okay?" Tiffany growled. Chucky smirked and gave her a chaste kiss before getting out of the car. He walked up the porch to meet Eddie who was waiting at the door.

" You ready?" Eddie said moving the curly lochs from his eyes.

Chucky cocked his gun in his left hand and brandished the blade in his right hand.

" Yeah let's go."

" That's all I needed to hear." Eddie said as he kicked the door open.

* * *

Lottie grinded her teeth as another blow landed on her head. She didn't know what came over her a few minutes. She somehow gained the courage to actually tell her kidnapper off...it didn't end so well. Apparently, Karen started to have a mental breakdown and began pounding on the young girl's head.

The red head felt the blood trickle down her forehead as wounds began to open up on her scalp. The constant punches began to make her feel light headed, but she kept trying to make sure she stayed awake.

" YOU DON'T EVER TALK TO ME THAT WAY AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTA-" **CRASH** Karen stood up and looked around. That sounded like the front door. That means that...Karen smirked. It was obvious who was now in her house. The woman clapped her hands , making all of the lights in the house go out.

Lottie tiredly watched the woman as she seemingly disappeared into the darkness. And ever so quietly, she heard Karen whisper:

_" It's show time."_


	6. Chapter 6

**CRASH **went the door once it hit the floor. Chucky looked around at his surroundings. The house looks exactly the same way it did before.

" This place is all types of creepy." Eddie whispered, noticing the spider infested cobwebs that decorated the walls. He shuttered as they crawled from each bit of string.

" Stay focus!" Chucky shot back still surveying the house. Something wasn't right he knew that. He could feel it. He moved over to the kitchen which was surprisingly clean, checking each individual drawer, cabinet, and cupboard. Once he opened the last cupboard, he actually found something: a video tape. On the front, there was a sticky note. Written on it was, " **play me**". He figured it meant in the small television in the corner of the living room. It was an old television. He ran his hand along the top of the tv and cringed in disgust as dust gathered onto his fingers. He took the tape and inserted it into the television and began to wait as the screen turned on. At first, there was static then a dark figure appeared on the screen.

" The hell is that?" Eddie muttered. Chucky kept his eyes on the screen. The figure began to talk. " Hello Charles." it said. The voice was deep, but sounded artificial. " It looks like you made it! And not a moment too soon. I was starting to get bored." The figure leaned back in its chair and tapped its fingertips against each other. " If you must know, your daughter is still in this house, but not technically in this house. Before you find her, there are places that you have to check. The clues are in certain places and you must find them. And if you don't...well...you know what will happen. Bye bye now."

The video stopped. Chucky kept staring at the screen. Eddie kept his gaze at his former best friend. Chucky's breathing slowly became louder as he stood up. " Damn him..." he said under his breath.

" What?" Eddie whispered. He watched Chucky stand up, raise his fist, and viciously punch a gaping hole into the wall next to him. He turned and stared into Eddie's eyes with a deathly glow to his own," Nothing. You need to start looking for things down here. I'm checking upstairs."

"Alright." Eddie answered while searching through drawers and checking under places. Chucky moved his way upstairs. Taking in everything detail by detail. At the top of the stairs, there was only a single door. He tried to turn the knob, but the door was knocked. Maybe he had to find a key to open the door. He began to look around even more until he noticed something sticking out from under the fourth step. It was a black piece of fabric. Chucky moved over to it and started to gently pull it out. After about a minute of tugging, he heard a click. **BLAM **A sharp object was shot into his right shoulder. He stumbled and his back made a loud, cracking noise as it made contact with the stair step.

* * *

_" Dad?"_ Chucky's eyes fluttered open. He groaned as he sat up with his head in his hand. _" Dad?" _He shot up and searched around. Trying to find the source of the voice. He turned and saw Lottie. " Lottie?" He whispered. She began to walk towards him. He reached out for her, but when she got close enough to him, she passed through him. His expression had a look of disbelief before he turned to see where she was going. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a copy of himself sitting in a dark corner. " This isn't real." he whispered. He watched Lottie walk up to the copy of him. He was dressed in dark pajamas with a half empty bottle of vodka dangling in his right hand. Lottie's face, usually void of much emotion, had a look of concern.

_" Dad..." she whispered to him while kneeling down. " Are you okay?" Her voice, a calm and quiet murmur. He lifted his head up to look at her. His eyes red and puffy, surrounded by dark, heavy bags. His face was wet with tears and the slightly visible burn marks around his mouth looked irritated. _

Chucky realized that not only was this not real, but it was actually a flashback. He watched on.

_This happened around a month after the Rays moved to Trenton. Chucky had been having trouble sleeping, eating, just being himself in general. Around that time, he began to hear the voice. Lottie moved closer towards her father and sat next to him. She reached over, grabbed the bottle from his hand, and put it to the side. Chucky didn't object to it. Lottie turned to him, " You don't have to face this alone you know. I can just sit here with you until you feel better." Her father just stared forward with the same solemn look. Lottie sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. " Would you like me to get mom?" _

_"...No." it came out raspy and cracked. " No it's fine. I'm fine." He said laying his head on top of hers. Lottie just nodded. " Okay...okay."_

* * *

" Chucky...CHUCKY!" His eyes sprung open. Then closed again once the excruciating pain in his shoulder and back began to spread. " Come on Chucky! Wake up!" Groaning in pain, he, once more, opened his eyes to Eddie who was leaning over him. " Oh good!" he sighed in relief," You're alright." The doll slowly sat up, gripping his shoulder. " Oh god, what happened?"

" I honestly don't know. While I was looking for stuff down stairs, I heard this loud banging sound and found you lying on your back with this needle in your shoulder." Eddie explained, holding up the dried blood covered needle. Chucky took the needle and wondered what could have been in it. Not thinking it was anymore important, he tossed the needle aside and rose to his feet. To his astonishment, the door that was previously locked was open. Somewhat feeling a bit off about it, he hesitated making his way to the opening. The room was dark and the only thing in there was a small television. On top of the VCR was a tape with a sticky note attached to it saying, " **PLay Me**." Already knowing what to do, he inserted the tape into the VCR and pressed play. At first, there was static. Then a few seconds later, an image of Lottie appeared on the screen. Eddie moved in closer to get a better look, " The hell?" he whispered. ' So that's her,' he said in his head,' She's just a little kid. She looks around the same age as Raf. Poor thing.' Her clothes were torn and dirty. Her hair, matted and caked with grime and dried blood. The figure from before appeared before her. " Lottie," they said, like they were trying to get her attention. The figure didn't get an answer from the child. Lottie just kept her head down. " Lottie." They said again, but louder. Chucky could hear the frustration in their voice. **SMACK **Lottie's head jerked to the side. Chucky could see the bruise fester onto her cheek while a stream of blood leaked from her mouth. It made his blood boil watching her tremble. 'She's breaking! Don't f*cking break! You're strong!' he whispered. **That's right Chucky. Watch her break. **Chucky eyes widened. The voice seemed to be back. ' Heh haven't heard from you in a while. What ever you got to say, make it f*cking quick. I don't have time for your sh*t.' he thought to the voice in his head. **Oh I see you're no longer breaking into tears like a little baby. Impressive. You're almost there, Chucky. She's so much closer, now. Remember she is still in this house. You just have to pay attention to every single clue you are given. **' Why does it seem like you're on my side?' **I'm not. This is really entertaining. I wonder if poor, little Charlotte has died by now. It's so very exciting! **Chucky tuned the voice out and began to watch the video again. Lottie was now looking up. Chucky could feel his anger rising at the sight of her many injuries. Her right eye was swollen, her nose seemed to be broken, and slice of her upper lip looked to be gone. " Dad..." The screen went black. "What?!" he screamed. Now, he was done with this bull sh*t.

* * *

" Mom are you sure we should go into the house? Dad did say it would be best to stay in the car." Glen said as he followed his mother and sister behind the house.

" Sweetface, I can't just sit there and wait in the damn car. That isn't me. Your father needs help and you know it. And my baby needs me! " She answered before cursing under her breath after finding a locked back door. " Damn it."

" Don't worry, Mom," Glenda said, " I got this." She reached into her giant curls. " Aha!" She pulls out a bobby pin.

" You really need a haircut." Glen said as he watched his sisters hair drop two inches above the ground.

" And you need to shut the f*ck up." She answered back," I'm trying to do this." A click was heard as the door opened with ease. " Great job Glenda!" Tiffany said walking through the door.

" It's a gift." Glenda said as she and Glen followed. The next room was a garage with many boxes piled high. They looked to be blocking the door on the other side. " You've got to be kidding me!" Tiffany exclaimed. She moved a couple boxes out of the way. Trying to find some way of escaping the room. The kids did the same.

" Mom!" Tiffany turned to Glen. " Is this air vent good enough. Maybe it could help us get out of here."

" Yeah! That could work! Alright kids, let's go." She removed the lid from the vent, and got in with the kids.

Moving through the vents became difficult after awhile. The vents kept creaking with every move the dolls made. And Tiffany noticed the vents cave in every time they moved. She also noticed an opening that led to an empty room. " Okay kids, we're going to go through that opening, okay?"

" Okay!"

" Alright. Come on."

The trio jumped down, but once their feet hit the ground, an alarm went off.

**WHOOOP! WHOOOP! WHOOOP! WHOOOP!**

" What's happening?!" Glenda exclaimed over the blaring sound of the alarm, turning to her brother.

" I don't know!"

" What th-" A large net drops from an opening in the ceiling and lands on the mother and twins while attaches to the floor, keeping them in place. As they struggled, the net got tighter. Gas started to spew from small openings in the walls. Tiffany and the twins passed out instantly, but she could've sworn she saw a woman smirking at them before everything went black.

* * *

" Hey are you sure you're okay? I mean you look kind of...out of it." That was an understatement. Chucky's senses slowly were getting worse and worse. He was running out of energy with every move he made. Chucky just kept walking. " I don't know." He began to pant and sweat immensely. Eddie looked at him again. " It probably was that needle from earlier. This is bad. This is really bad."

" What do you mean?" Chucky asked, turning paler by the second.

" THIS HOUSE IS BOOBYTRAPPED! Look for every clue my ass! This person is trying to kill you before you even get to Lottie. We need to find her fast before you wind up dying in here."

Chucky started to nod until he heard something drop to the floor. It wasn't a video tape this time. It was a picture. The back was facing him. He turned it over and gasped. It was of Glen, Glenda, and Tiffany tied up, gagged with duct tape. " Oh no." He whispered.

Eddie looked at the picture. " Wait Chuck look closely. Maybe the picture will kindof show us where they are."

So he looked closer. The room they're in looks familiar. Like...his eyes widened in realization. " THE BASEMENT! FOLLOW ME!"

* * *

"...What?..."


	7. Chapter 7

Trapped Again

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

" What the hell?" Chucky exclaimed, looking at the empty basement. " Where the f*ck are they?!" He felt a migraine build up in his head. Staying calm, he began to look around the room for something...SOMETHING. that will help. There were things on the floor, he didn't expect to see. Blood, muck, and grime mixed together on the floor. Four little molars scattered across the surface. Chucky could imagine with vivid imagery what heinous acts were performed in this very room, and that angered him to the point of slight panic.

He slowly regained his composure.

" Eddie. grab those teeth will ya?" The brunette coiled in slight disgust, but carefully picking up each individual tooth, one by one. He slipped them into his shirt pocket. " There." he said patting his pocket " They'll be safe in here."

Chucky nodded before moving to one of the walls.

" What's wrong, man?"

" I think I heard something. I need to get closer, but this table's in the way. Help me movie it?"

" Sure."

Eddie helped him move the table to the side, revealing a small door. Hesitantly, he turns the knob and becomes increasingly nervous once the door revealed to be unlocked. He crouched down and moved inside. Eddie then followed suit.

Eddie, obviously cramped in the tiny space, said, " Wow...it's pretty cramped in here."

Chucky didn't respond. He kept on going. "...Eddie?"

" Yeah?"

"...I'm sorry...for...y'know." Chucky said without looking back. If he did, he would have seen Eddie's dumb struck expression.

There was silence for a while until Eddie replied, " I'm sorry too."

Silence.

* * *

Once Chucky and Eddie made it to the end of the way. At the end, there was an opening. Entering the opening, it lead to a room. The room was dark, but one thing could be seen. Smack dab in the middle of the room, was a tied up and gagged Lottie Ray.

" Lottie!" Chucky called, running to his daughter. She slowly turned her her head to see him, but it seemed to be a struggle. Once Chucky reached her, he immediately removed the gag.

"...Dad?"

" Lottie!" Chucky called out as he ran over to her. As he made his way towards her, she lifted her head towards him.

"...Dad?" She said weakly as hot tears streamed down her face. " Is that you?"

" Yeah it's me, Princess." he replied. He began to untie her. And while he did that, he got a good look at her. To be honest, she looked better on tv. Looking at his daughter's battered face up close and personally broke his heart into a million little pieces over and over. The cuts and bruises were festering and inflamed. He was pretty sure a lot of them were infected.

Chucky gently grabbed her hand and helped her off the chair and held her up before her legs gave out. Lottie clutched her father's arm, gritting her teeth as pain started to spread through her legs.

" Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her pained expression. She nodded her head before looking at her father. Her pained expression changed to one of concern. " ...Are you alright?"

" What are you talking about?"

" You look sick."

This was an understatement. Chucky looked dangerously ill. His already pale skin and turned into a even sicklier color and he looked as though he was going to pass out any minute. He pushed the thought aside and reassured Lottie that he was fine.

" I'm okay. Don't worry." he said before turning to Eddie. " Look we need to find Tiffany and the kids."

" Wait! She's got them?" Lottie had a look of disbelief. Chucky began to nod before turning to her.

"...What do you mean she? You know who's doing this?"

She nodded. "...Her name is Karen."

His eyes widen. Karen? Holy shit. He had completely forgotten about her. Of course it would be her. Andy was her son after all. Tiffany was right.

" Shit Chucky. How many people have you messed with?" Eddie asked incredulously.

" Too many Eddie...too fucking many."

* * *

" I remember seeing her going to a room over there." Lottie said leading the way, " They could be in there." Like she said, there was a door. She reached over and turned the knob.

" Great," Chucky sneered, " It's locked."

Lottie turned to them. " Do either of you have a bobbie pin or something sharp?"

Knowing what she was planning to do, Chucky handed her a pocket knife. **SHING** Unleashing the blade, Lottie began to pick the lock.

**CLICK **and the door opened. " Nice!" Chucky smiled. She smiled back, " I learned from the best." The trio walked through the door. It lead to another room. It was dark just like the room from before. Chucky remembered that Lottie didn't like the dark. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She hesitated before squeezing back.

Eddie began to look around nervously. " Uh Chuck?"

" Yeah Edd?"

" I'm getting a bad feeling about thi-**THWACK **

" EDDIE?!" Chucky shouted. **THUD **Chucky felt Eddie's body fall next to him.

" DAD?!"

" IT'S ALRIGHT, SWEETHEART! EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!

" Oh I wouldn't be so sure." Chucky and Lottie jumped as the lights came on. In front of them was a pile of unconscious people: Eddie, Tiffany, Glen, and Glenda. And glowering from behind that pile was a tall, blonde woman. Her dark brown eyes darkened with disgust as she sees the two dolls.

Chucky looked back at her with the same amount of contempt. " Hello...Karen."

The woman smirked. " Hello...Charles."


End file.
